Time to play the Game
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Emerson Kathleen McMahon Levesque, Daughter of HHH and Stephanie. Debut's on Raw after Winning NXT... Will she take over RAW? Why is she wearing Ballet shoes into the ring? Why s she making out with Wade Barret?
1. I am the game, you don't wanna play me

**I do NOT own anything. I do NOT suggest any of this reflects real life. This is purely fanfiction for yours and mine entertainment. Please read and review.**

**You can check out outfits on my Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection: Time to Play the game**

**Summary: Emerson Helmsley is the new diva in town, here to turn around the diva's devision. With a little Ballet. And a little romance.**

I finished putting my hair extensions in and started curling it. I looked at myself in the mirror, My hair was dark at the top and ombre'd down to blonde and it had expertly put in extensions the same colour of my hair and also some green extensions to match my outfit.

When I was done curling my hair I started applying my make up. I had dark green eye shadow and black eye liner. I added some dark fake lashes and Pink lip gloss.

I put my chocker around my neck.

I put on my white tights and I put on my green and black corset and tutu.

I grabbed my pointe shoes and put them on tying them up to mid calf.

Five years in developmental and two in NXT, winning NXT my second year. It was finally my time to debut on Raw. My vignette has been shown for about two months because my Dad kept putting it off, worried for me. But I knew I could handle myself.

I'd trained with my uncle Shawn in Texas, when I was in training before developmental, and I've been in Dance training since I was four. I've been doing Pointe since I was thirteen. Since I've been wrestling I've been trying my best to keep up with my Dance practice, then we had the best gimmick Idea ever.

Why not combine them?

So I'm Emerson Helmsley Little Game was what most of the roster would call me on TV. I was debuting with my Dad's old song. Infact I wasn't really wrestling I was just being introduced.

I stood on pointe for a few seconds and dropped down. I was only wearing my pointe shoes to do promo's and everyhting else but wrestling. Wrestling I would have boots on. I wasn't stupid I wasn't going to break my ankle just because I wanted to look pretty in the ring.

I opened the door and exited the womans locker room. I walked to my Grandpa's office.

I immediatley regretted the decision it looked like he was talking to two men.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were in a meeting!" I stood there, 'sorry' written on my face.

"It's quite alright Emerson," Grandpa had a smile on his face.

The two men turned to me, they both had a scruffy face, but one was full of tatto's and one was VERY buff.

"I'm just gunna go..." I trailed off turning around, and closed the door behind me waiting outside.

A few minutes passed and both men came out.

"I beleive we haven't had the pleasure of meeting," The more buff man stuck out his hand a deep rich british accent in his voice.

"Emerson," I smiled shaking his hand.

"Wade Barrett," He let go of my hand, His eye's were mesmerizing.

"Do you have a last name? You must be pretty bad ass, nobody just walk's into office," Wade asked me.

"She's a McMahon have you not seen her around? oh right you've been on smack down," Phil said rolling his eye's.

"That explains a heck of alot," Wade said smirking at me.

"Okay i have better things to do then watch you two be awkward, Wade I'll see you in a month," Phil walked off, I giggled nervously.

"Well have a good match tonight Miss McMahon," He kissed the top of my hand.

"Levesque, and Helmsley on TV," I chewed the bottom of my lip.

"My Apologise Miss Levesque," He said sincerely then walked off.

"Oh please don't turn into your Mother," Grandpa said startling me.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air.

"I'm serious," He said in his raspy voice.

"I have to go debut," I shook my head smirking and walked off.

"Have fun!" He called after me.

I waved an acknowledging hand in the air as I turned the corner.

"Ready kid?" Dad asked as I got to the gorilla position RAW was already an hour in.

"Alway's!" I said and walked through the curtain after ten seconds of Dad's song playing. I walked down the ramp Dad followed behind me, a look of confidence on my face as I walked on pointe down the ramp. I got into the ring and stood on pointe for a few seconds until I put the pic to my mouth.

"Hello WWE Universe!" I said into the mic, a smile playing on my face.

"It's Triple H's Daughter Emerson!" Michael Cole announced.

"I'm Emerson Helmsley, Daughter and Grand Daughter or wrestling royalty and the NXT winner of 2011! I'm going to take over the Diva's devision make it better!" I announced into the mic.

"Woah Woah Hold up," Punk came into the ring as planned.

"You have a problem?" Dad asked into his mic.

"The Helmsley McMahon family is taking over again?" He asked, standing dangerously close to Dad.

"No I'm just here to debut her I have no say in what she does, as long as it's not with you," Dad said into his mic.

"Oh what's so wrong with the WWE Champion? I mean at least I don't dress like a whore," He looked me up and down smirking, and I glared at him.

"Take that back you Jerk." Dad moved out of the way I got in Phil's face.

"I only tell the truth," He shrugged and I punched him in the face and he stumbled back, Paul Heyman Immediatley at his side.

"You can't do that!" Heyman yelled at me.

"You know what there's alot of things I can do," I smirked and smacked Heyman.

"TWO ARE DOWN!" Lawler yelled excitedly into the mic.

"She's definetly a McMahon," Cole said into his mic.

I walked out of the ring and backstage.

"Amazing!" Dad hugged me once we got backstage.

"I know," I shrugged making everyone laugh.

I walked down to catering straving.

I was sitting down eating a hamburger, I was almsot done when i was taped on the shoulder.

"Hello Darling," Wade sat down infront of my his voice still mesmerizing.

**REVIEW OR I DONT CONTINUE**


	2. I am the game and I make the rules

**I do NOT own anything. I do NOT suggest any of this reflects real life. This is purely fanfiction for yours and mine entertainment. Please read and review.**

**You can check out outfits on my Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection: Time to Play the game**

**Summary: Emerson Helmsley is the new diva in town, here to turn around the diva's devision. With a little Ballet. And a little romance.**

**Reviews: **

**Legacy Queen: THANK YOU**

**Katloves21: Thank you!**

**Foldintothenight: Thanks! I think you'll like what she can do!**

**Trinigirlkeke: She approves**

I was sitting down eating a hamburger, I was almsot done when i was taped on the shoulder.

"Hello Darling," Wade sat down infront of my his voice still mesmerizing.

"Hey Babe," I looked up at him happily.

"Don't you love acting like you don't know me?" He asked smirking, looking at me teasingly from across the table.

"Nobody can know we're together not for atleast a few more weeks," I let my foot touch his leg.

"I didn't know you guy's were friends," A very good friend of Mine Kaitlyn came and sat beside me.

"Just met today," Wade told her.

"Cool!" Kaitlyn took a bite of her sandwhich.

"Any Matches tonight?" I asked her quickly changing the subject.

"No, Just Dolph has one, you did great tonight by the way," She replied after swallowing a drink of her water.

"Thanks hun, are we still traveling together tomorrow?" I asked her crossing one leg over the other.

"Are you staying at a hotel tonight or are you staying on your Dad's bus?" She looked over at me.

"Hotel, Dad's got Rory for the weekend I'll just end up babysitting," I sighed I hated when that happened I felt so bad for my eleven year old sister.

"Okay so I'm with Dolph on the second floor, I'll text you when we leave, it'll probably be around 6:30 in the morning," She told me flipping her phone open.

"Okay Dokay," I said making her laugh and Wade just shook his head chuckling.

"Hey guy's," Dolph sat down beside Wade accross from me and Kaitlyn.

"Hey Hun," Kailtyn replied and they shared a brief look.

"Long time no see!" I exclaimed to him.

"Is that Emerson under all that make up?" He teased me.

"Shut it you, I've got my kicking toes on," I warned him pointing to my pointe shoes.

"Woah Woah calm down!" He raised his hands in fake horror.

"Alright before you two kill each other," Kaitlyn got up finishing her sandwhich, Dolph got up with her.

"Bye guy's," I got up to hug them both.

"Eww, you're gross," I teased Dolph backing away.

"Come here," He ran after me and I ran away in fake horror but he wrapped his arm's around me hugging me tight.

"You stink," I cried.

"Okay Children," Kaitlyn called and we walked back, said goodbye again and they both left.

"You guy's," Wade shook his head at me.

"Five minute's," I winked at him and walked off the my locker room he knew what I meant.

I started getting changed into jogging pants and a tank top, that corset fricken hurt but I would get used to it after a few months.

I would be getting ring gear that looked like a corset but it wouldn't hurt as much and it would let me wrestle.

I took off all my make up making me look like a completley differnt person. I took out all my hair extensions that I had expertly put in now my hair just barely hit my shoulder.

I tied my hair into a a tight pony tail.

I sat down on the bench in my locker room and contemplated going for a shower, but I knew I would be getting a visitor anytime soon.

"Hi," He came through the door and closed it behind him.

"Hi," I walked over to him and wraped my arm's around his neck.

"You're so gorgeous," He pecked my lips, wrapping his arms securely around my waist.

"Thank's," I moved my head closer to his standing on my tippy toes so i could kiss him. After a few moment's he deepend our kiss, moving one hand to my thigh.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Emmy!" I heard My Mom's voice. Wade and I jumped five feet apart.

"One sec," I called back coughing, I ushered Wade into my bathroom.

"Hey," I opened the door for her, letting her in.

"So You did great tonight you will be a good young Diva," She told me wearing a smile on her face.

"Thanks Mom," I hugged her close.

Do dee do do do dee da doo

Fucker.

"Who's phone is that?" Mom asked me a curious look on her face.

"Just Mine," I lied through my teeth.

"Well I'll see you on next weeks Raw," She kissed my cheek.

"Bye Mom," I closed the door behind her.

I felt Wade behind me, I turned around and looked up at him.

"Do you ever feel bad?" He asked me kissing my neck softly.

"I was told not to get involved with the talent, it's bad for business,"I mumbled when he picked me I up i wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Well you've been a bad girl these past few months," He moved his hand up the back of my shirt.

"Rules were meant to be broken," I said before I kissed him on the mouth.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I heard a banging on my hotel room door.

"Em! You were supposed to be downstairs twenty minutes ago!" I heard Kait's frustrated voice.

I looked up at my clock, it was almost seven.

"I'm coming," I shot up in my bed accidently hitting Wade. Why was he in here?

Shit.

"Ow," He groaned.

"Sorry," I whispered.

I put a sweater over my shirt and went to head out the door.

"Put some pants on Darling," I heard Wade mumble and I looked down seeing just underwear.

I grabbed his Jogging pants, mine were all packed.

"Bye!" I whispered and I opened the door to see a frustrated Kait.

"Sorry," I closed the door.

"Who was in there with you?" She asked me raising an eye brow.

"Nobody," I said as we started walking to the lobby.

**REVIEW**


	3. It's all about the game and how you play

**I do NOT own anything. I do NOT suggest any of this reflects real life. This is purely fanfiction for yours and mine entertainment. Please read and review.**

**You can check out outfits on my Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection: Time to Play the game**

**Summary: Emerson Helmsley is the new diva in town, here to turn around the diva's devision. With a little Ballet. And a little romance.**

Reviews:

bubblescankill: Thanks.. I think ; )

foldintothenight: Thank u!

Mini: Yeah...

"No certain Brit I should know about?" She asked me walking right beside me.

"No," I shook my head forcing a fake smile.

We finally got outside and Dolph was tisking us. "You're Late!" He exclaimed.

"She was sleeping with Barrett," Kaitlyn said like it was no big deal.

"I WAS NOT!" I said defensively.

"You were sleeping with Barrett?" Dolph asked as we got in the car.

"I was not," I grumbled getting into the car throwing myself accross the back seat.

"There was definetly a boy in her room," Kaitlyn got into the car.

"Okay Boy, not a wrestler," I said to him agreeing with that.

"Who was it if it wasn't Barrett?" Kaitlyn asked me.

"Who care's," I said grabbing my Ipod out and plugging it in my ears, I fell quickly asleep using Dolph's sweater as a blanket.

I woke up when we were stopping for food about three hours later.

"Why are you so tired you just woke up," Kaitlyn asked as we went through the drive through.

"I didn't sleep alot last night," I grumbled taking my bacon and egger in the back with me and my coffee.

"She was sleeping with Barrett remember? I thought you two just met?" Dolph asked, giving me a sly smirk.

"I WAS NOT WITH HIM," I said stubbornly getting angry.

"geesh calm down we'll let it go," Kaitlyn grumbled, I instantly felt bad I didn't mean to sound that harsh.

The restof the ride was pretty much quiet except for the music playing and the casual talk between us three.

"My turn to drive next time," I said getting out and stretching when we reached our destination.

"Definetly!" Dolph yawned, I gave them both a quick hug grabbed my stuff and headed to my hotel room.

I fell back on my bed I was still exhausted but I changed and headed to the gym. I knew nobody would recognize me without all my make up on, which is what I loved about my character.

After my quick work out I went back to the hotel to shower, I was so tired I just wanted to go crawl back into bed. I changed into Skinny Jeans and a T-shirt.

Come see us we're in the bus in the back of the arena -Dad

Who's us- Em

Me, Murphy and Rory- Dad

Their both here?- Em

Yes ma'am you haven't seen your sister in five months- Dad

Neither have you - Em

Let's go -Dad

I grudgingly got out of bed fixed my hair in a pony tail and walked down to the arena it was only around the corner.

I didn't knock before I got on the bus.

"Emmy!" My Six year old sister jumped in my arm's... The eleven year old.. not so much.

"Hey Murph!" I tickled my little sister.

"I missed you," She giggled to me.

"I missed you too!" I moved her over to my other hip.

"Hi Rory," I smiled at my sister. She just looked at me unimpressed.

"She's been doing the same thign to your Dad she hasn't smiled since she got off the plane," Mom told me coming from around behind me.

"Why?" I asked her making a face.

"Aurora tell your sister why your upset," Mom said.

She just said there.

"Where is Dad he's the one that told me to come here," I said to her.

"Called into a meeting, you know by next year he's taking over Grandpa's job," Mom told me, my heart sunk.

"That's why she's upset Emmy," Murphy told me, I sat down infront of Aurora with Murphy beside me.

"That's why your sad," I said sympathy written on my face.

She just continued to look at me.

"Me and Dad are never around, but Mom usually is. That's why your sad," I told her she looked at me like I had read her mind.

Murphy was shaking her head vigurously.

"I miss you," She burst into tears I went past Murphy and pulled Aurora into my chest letting her cry it out.

a few minutes passed.

"Please don't leave me again," Rory hiccuped.

I felt my heart fall into my gut, i turned to look at my mom and I realised she was video taping this. Oh dear god.

"I'm back!" Dad came onto the bus.

"Out with me NOW," Mom shoved him down the stairs pushing him outside closing the door tight behind her.

"Emmy, we love you," Murphy told me.

"I love you girls too," I said feeling so much guilt in my stomach.

"Come home with us," Aurora asked.

I didn't answer her.

Everyhting got quiet and I heard my mom from OUTSIDE.

"I FELT THE SAME WAY AT HER AGE, IT SUCKS, I saw My FATHER Once a Month, She see's you Once every two!" Mom yelled at him.

"Steph, you're any better?" he asked me.

"I'm with them All month except for one week out of the month!" She yelled back at him.

"Okay girl's let make some lunch," I said to them getting up and started making them a sandwhich.

"ALL SHE WANTS TO DO IS SEE YOU!" I heard my Mom yell.

"THEN LET ME SEE HER!" I heard my Dad growl right back. Great we're having one of those day's.

"Girl put your coats on," I said I was pissed now. I helped my little sisters put on their shoes and coats.

"Where are we going?" Murphy asked me.

"To visit one of my friends," i told them.

"We can hear you, China can fucking hear you!" I told them as we exited the bus, my Moms face instantly lightened.

"Watch your language," Dad warned.

"I'm taking the girls," I said still holding their hands.

"Umm you have Promo's to cut," Dad told me.

"Then I'll leave them with Dolph or Kait This right here," I made a movement with my hands, "Is why Rory never talks to anyone," I glared and we started walking.

We walked quietly to the hotel. I sat us down at the restaurant to eat some lunch.

"Can I have a grill cheese please?" Murphy asked me.

"Of course," I smiled , we sat in a booth Murphy and Rory sat across from me.

The lady took our orders and we sat quietly.

"Fancy meeting you here," I heard the thick Brit accent.

"Hi Wade," I stood up giving him a hug.

"Girl's this is my friend Wade, Wade these are my sisters, Aurora and Murphy," I introduced them.

"Hi," The girls said nervously to him.

"You girl's couldn't possibly be Emerson's sister she's not nearly as cute as you!" Wade told tehm making the girls blush.

I elbowed him.

"Woah Woah," He said making me laugh.

"You are Really tall!" Murphy said to him with huge eye's.

"I am yes," He smiled politley at her.

"Are you going to sit with us because Emmy has a lonely seat beside her," Murphy said to him in her sweet voice.

"I sure will," He winked at me and we sat down.

"What brings you here?" He asked as the girls received their grill cheese and poutine.

"Fighting," I said regrettingly.

"Mommy was yelling at Dad because Rory doesn't talk," Murphy said, that child doesn't stop.

"Aurora you don't talk surely your voice is too pretty not to have me listen to it," Wade charmed her, making her blush.

She kept her mouth shut though.

"She has a voice of a princess just like me," Murphy said, shoving half her grill cheese into her mouth.

"Well we gotta hear it," He said.

"I don't like talking," Aurora said finally.

"Beautiful," Wade told her, we was holding my hand under the table.

A few minutes passed I watched the girl's eat there lunch and I felt Wade's thumb pass over my hand.

"I'm Done Emmy," Murphy told me as she finished the last bite of her grill cheese and Aurora finished her soup.

"Are you done Rory?" I asked my other sister.

She shook her head yes pericing her lips trying not to smile.

"Where are you off to now?" Wade asked me as we stood up, Murphy stood up and her and Aurora started have a mumbling conversation.

"It depends if they want to go back t my room or to the arena," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can we go to the Arena? Can I see Grandpa?" Murphy asked.

"Arena it is," Wade winked.

"You don't have to come with us," I said to him honestly.

"Yes He does he sound different then everyone else and I like it," Murphy said matter of factly.

"See, Here are we walking I'll give you a piggy back," Wade said and Murphy jumped on his back happily.

We walked to the arena laughing and giggling about different things along the way.

"Grandpa!" Murphy squealed and Wade let her down. She ran into his arms.

"Hello my sweet girl's," He hugged them both. Rory looked happy for the first time today.

"Hi Grandpa," I said still standing a few feet back.

"Hi Emy, Wade, You tow became two friends in a day," He looked at us raising an eyebrow.

"Uh Yeah," I nodded forcing a smile... I felt so bad...

"I'll get going I'll see you later," Wade left, his hand subtly touched mine as he left and i caught his eye's.

"Where your parents?" Grandpa asked after he was done hugging the girls.

"Yeah No Idea that's why the girls are with me they were fighting outside, so I took them and left," I told grandpa.

He looked at me with sympathy on his face.

"Look girl's Grandpa's busy maybe Emmy can bring you around," Grandpa said, and the smile that light Aurora's face was gone, liek someone had stolen it.

"You have a house show tonight," Phil walked by us giving me a look.

"Why you so grumpy?" I teased him.

"Why you so annoying?" He rolled himi eye's and smirked at me.

"Phillip," I pushed him with my hand.

"Emerson," He shoved me with his shoulder.

"You two are like children," Grandpa said.

"When you know someone for almost four years," I smirked and Phil just shook his head at me.

**Sooooooo the first chapter, I never made it seem like Phil didn't know Emmy now we know that they've known each toher before except their just friends... but Wade and Emmy oh oh oh guy's stay tuned!**

**REVIEW**


	4. I am the pain, and I know you can't take

**I do NOT own anything. I do NOT suggest any of this reflects real life. This is purely fanfiction for yours and mine entertainment. Please read and review.**

**You can check out outfits on my Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection: Time to Play the game**

**Summary: Emerson Helmsley is the new diva in town, here to turn around the diva's devision. With a little Ballet. And a little romance.**

"You two are like children," Grandpa said.

"When you know someone for almost four years," I smirked and Phil just shook his head at me.

"Hi Punk!" Murphy came over and high fived him.

"Hey Munchkin," He started tickling her.

"Emerson," Mom Came over to us with Dad following closely behind.

"Are you two done?" I asked her glaring.

"That's enough with the disrespect," Dad said to me.

"For god sakes you sound like Punk!" I threw my hands in the air.

"Hey Woah Woah," Punk threw his hands up in defence.

"Family matter leave," Mom said to him.

"No No he can stay, just because you don't like him doesn't mean I don't," I told her.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Aurora said at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at her, I mean EVERYONE.

"All anybody has done is fight and I'm tired of it!" She said an ran off into the hallways.

"Rory!" Mom ran after her.

"Okay so... Amy's in the back.. I'm gunna... bye," Punk turned and left.

I stood there tensions between me, Dad, Grandpa and Murphy. I left walking off to find Rory.

I Have her she bumped into me in the hallway we're in my locker room-W

Thanks- E

I walked quickly to Wade's locker room, I could hear my feet against the rough floor.

I opened the locker room door Aurora was pacing the room. The 11 year old was pacing the room.

Wade looked at me and shrugged.

"And he just and they don't stop and now , NOW Emmy is doing it, and I just and I miss her and I'm tired of everybody," She kept rambling on pacing the floor.

"She's letting it all out," He whispered.

"Good," I whispered back.

She kept going on until she was out fo breath.

"Feel better?" I asked her.

"Yes," She said out of breath.

I walked her back to grandpa letting him deal with the rest of my family drama I'm so over it.

I grabbed my bag and went to Wade's locker room to get ready.

"Curly or straight for baby Game?" I asked him after I put my extensions in.

"Back comb it straight," He said putting on his boots.

"Thank you!" I kissed his cheek.

I was in the middle of back combing my hair when he walked by and smacked my butt.

"HEY!" I jumped fake glaring at him.

"You'll get over it," He smirked at me.

We waited in the gorilla position ot go out for the house show.

ITS TIME TO PLAY THE GAME

Blasted through the arena as Dad and I walked down the ramp.

"I heard the shield said I was an injustice," I called into the mic.

"But they wouldn't hit a girl right?" I mocked, I turned as Seth came down the ramp, I locked eye's with him the whole time smirking.

"We wouldn't hit a girl," He said into his mic.

"But..." He dropped his mic and I started screaming as Dean and Reign's attacked my Dad.

"STOP!" I screamed trying to get them off of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Seth threw me over his shoulder, I was punching his back.

He brought me back stage and set me down.

"Thank's," I brushed my shirt down.

"Good Job out there," Wade said smiling at me, sending Seth a jealous look.

"Thanks, Seth you did great too," I touched his arm.

"Thanks," He smiled at me, almost flirty I thought then I shook that thought away, quickly.

I decided to go back to my locker room then my hotel.

It was about 12 at night and I was in a thong and a crop top getting ready to go to bed, Wade and I not wanting to get caught decided on different hotel rooms this time.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who the fuck?" I asked under my breath.

I opened the door figuring it would be Wade but it was Seth... I was standing infront of Seth Rollins...

"Hi..." I said awkwardly.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked me, running a hand through his hair.

"Come in I'll put some pants on," I opened the door for him then closed it behind him, grabbing some jogging pants and throwing them on.

"What up?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner," He asked me.

Shit.

"I know you're not seeing anybody so.." He gave me a cheesy grin.

"I would but I can't, strict rules... no wrestler's..." I looked down at the ground and I felt him approach me.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Please leave," I asked him opening the door and I saw Wade in the hallway.

"Think about it," He kissed me, I felt myself freeze under him lips. Then I felt them leave fast.


	5. TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!

**I do NOT own anything. I do NOT suggest any of this reflects real life. This is purely fanfiction for yours and mine entertainment. Please read and review.**

**You can check out outfits on my Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection: Time to Play the game**

**Summary: Emerson Helmsley is the new diva in town, here to turn around the diva's devision. With a little Ballet. And a little romance.**

"Please leave," I asked him opening the door and I saw Wade in the hallway.

"Think about it," He kissed me, I felt myself freeze under him lips. Then I felt them leave fast.

"What the hell man," I heard Seth groan, Wade was holding him up against the wall.

"Wade Stop, he doesn't know," I urged him to let go of Seth.

I saw Phil come out of a hotel room... why wasn't he on his bus?

"What the hell?" I saw Dolph come out of his room too.

Fuck.

"Wade stop," I took his hand off Seth's shirt.

"I knew it!" I heard Kaitlyn's voice.

Seth looked at me confused and Wade's breathing was hard and fast.

"We will talk later," Phil told me, he walked Seth back to his room.

"He was all over you!" Wade threw his hand in the air.

"He didn't know! Now everyone know's because you can't keep yourself under control!" I exclaimed.

"Em.." Dolph came over to us.

"It's fine," I mumbled.

"If you need to talk me and Kait are next door," He patted my back reassuringly and left.

"I'm sorry," Wade told me.

"Good Night," I went into my room closing the door.

I walked down to the arena getting ready to leave for the next town, with Dolph and Kaitlyn.

YOU'RE ROMANTICALLY ATTACHED TO WADE BARRETT- Mom

Fuck.

WHO TOLD YOU THAT- Em

SO ITS TRUE- Mom

I walked into the arena majorly pissed off, my heels clacked against the hard floor I was in bitch mode today.

Leaving in an hour-Dolph

I'll meet u outside, I'll be on time today- Em

I was wearing Black Heels, Black Jeans and a tight red tank top carrying my suit case behidn me I was meeting Phil at his Bus.

I was walking through the arena because it was a quicker way to get around to the parking lot.

"Emmerson," I heard my Mothers voice from behind me. No. I dont wanna do this right now.

"I'm on my way to see Phil," I said not turning around.

"No You're not," She took my wrist and turned me around.

"We set rules for a reason," She told me holding her clip board in hand.

"I'm 25!" I exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean anything your Dad will be chairman soon, we have the power to make that rule for the whole Roster!" Mom warned me.

"So you wanna Ruin Dolph and Kait? Just because you don't want me to Date a superstar?" I asked her.

"I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did," She said and I felt like I'd been stabbed.

"I've been with him for four Months," I told her and turned on my heel and left to Punks bus.

"I'm sick and tired of everything," I got on the bus and flopped onto the couch beside Amy, Phil was sitting at the table eating a banana.

"So you don't even tell your best friend you're seeing someone, you had everyone convinced you didn't even know him," Phil said throwing out his banana peel.

"Nobody was supposed to know, Mom and Dad said I couldn't Be with a superstar, but... he's..." I looked down at my lap.

"Seth's got a bruise on his neck," Amy told me.

"That's not my fault.." I trailed off.

"Nobody said it was," She reassured me.

"So is this your new look?" Phil asked looking me up and down.

"Yupp, I'm fucking over it. Might as well dress like a whore I feel like one," I mumbled unhappily.

"Cheer up, it could be worse," He hugged me.

"I'm here," I attempted to run in my heels to the car.

"It's okay ten minutes early congrats," Dolph smirked at me.

"Whatever," I mumbled getting in the back seat, Was not in the mood today.

'Don't be a grouch at me cuz you screwed up," He got in th front, Kaitlyn was on her way.

"Hey Guy's," She pecked his lips and smiled at me.

"Hi Kaity," I forced a smile.

'Are you okay?" She asked sympathetically.

"I'll survive," I told her.

It was about an hour into the car ride and my phone went off.

**YOU DID WHAT- Dad**

**Dad...- Em**

**No you're lucky you already debuted or you wouldn't have at all- Dad**

**Are you shitting me , all this over a guy!- Em**

**You're choices Em- Dad**

"Okay I'm calling grandpa," I told my two frinds in the front, pressing call on my phone.

"Shit hit the fan," Kait whispered to Dolph.

"Hello," I heard his voice.

"Grandpa we need to change my story line," I told him.

"What do you mean, you're baby game it's the best story line we've had since April and Phillip," Grandpa told me.

"Don't tell me baby game teaming up with the shield is a bad idea," I smirekd into the phone and Dolph went through a stop sign.

"You want ot go past your father and team up with the shield?" Grandpa demanded.

"yes," I said definetly. I knew this would put a toll on Wade, but right now It would come right out left field to my parents.

"Don't tell him until the night fo Raw when it happens, okay love you," I hung up.

"You're fuckin batty," Dolph told me.

It was Monday nigth and I hadn't talked to anybody except Phil and Amy, I'd locked byself in their tour bus and turned off my Phone.

I was headed to the Arena to get my costume for my Change of story line tonight.

"We aren't making you do the whole ballerina thing anymore It would have been nice to continue it but this tory line change wouldn't work with that," Grandpa said as we talked with the costume designer. I was put in a Black dress that just covered my butt and heels that made my legs look good.

"So your dark brown hair is very short, I was wondering if I would give you some extensions," The hair lady asked.

"I have my own," I informed her about my ombre extensions that looked beautiful.

"Okay and you're make up just do black," She told me.

"You're apart of the shield now," Seth, Dean and Roman came over to us.

"Yeah, easier to attack the injustice between the girls," I smirked at them.

I could tell Seth was mad at me.

"Welcome," Deam shook my hand.

"Thanks," I shook Roman's hand too. Seth just looked at me.

"I'm not a priss, my last name doesn't define me," I told them seriously.

"Good," Dean said. We continued going over our plan for tonight.

"She will have a romantic story line with one of you, so out of you three pick by the time you go on tonight," Grandpa said to them.

I headed to my locker room after about fifteen minutes of disscussing the plan with Grandpa.

"Hi," Wade walked in as I finished straightening my extensions.

"Hi," I looked up at him.

"I miss you," He told me closing the door.

"I'm sorry, I was just freaked out... I locker myself in Phil's bus, you know he's my best friend," I told him playing with a ring on my finger.

"Are you cheating?" he asked me. I looked up at him confused.

"Of course not, he came over and asked me out I declined and he kissed me," I said honestly.

"I don't wanna lose you," He touched my arm.

"I don't wanna lose you either so don't freak out tonight," I said.

"Freak out? Where's your tutu?" he asked me suddenly realising my attire.

"Emmerson we need you," A production manager came over to me.

"I gotta go," I said and Wade looked confused.

I followed the production guy to the top of the stairs and he pointed me when I could wait at the top of the stairs at the crowd.

RAW:

Dad was out in the ring talking to John Cena and AJ about the scandal.

"Dean Ambrose stalking at the top of the stairs, where's the rest fo the shield?" I heard Lawler say.

I watched Dean walk down the stairs, then everyone notcied Roman.

My turn, Seth was gunna appear later.

I walked voer to the crowd a huge smirk on my face.

"Emerson? What is she doing?" I heard Cole demand. I saw Dad look at me right confused, i guess nobody told him at all.

I continued walking down to the ring.

"Did she join the shield?" lawler asked.

"I hope not," Coel replied.

Soon enough, I was attacking Cena with Dean and Seth and Roman were attacking Dad.

April came over and threw me off Cena and we started rolling around and I threw her over the top rope.

It was just me, and the rest fo the shield standing in the ring.

"We are here," Dean took a breath.

"To take a stand, against injustice," He breathed heavy and handed me the mic.

"I've spoted quite a bit of injustice lately," I took the mic.

"My Father," I looked him in the eye as he back up the ramp.

"Think's that a relationship between a Diva and a superstar shouldn't be aloud," I said into the mic, then I looked at Cena and April.

"That's quite a bit of and injustice," I said into the mic looking at everyone.

"But what does he know? He just married the bosse's daughter is all," I shrugged a smirk playing on my lips.

I stood in between Dean and Seth.

"Well what my Dad hasn't know..." I trailed off smirking and I dropped the mic when Seth kissed me wrapping his hands in my hair.

When we were done we all looked pretty proud of ourselve's in the ring, they cut to comemrcial and we all walked out. "WHAT THE HELL Emerson!" I heard My Father backstage.

"Emerson!" I heard Wade's voice approach.

"It's just a story line don't hurt him again," I told Wade standing infront of Seth.

"Story line my ass what the hell is going on," He demanded.

Then Seth jumped on Wade. Boy's, Can't love em, can't control em. Can't ask em to behave.

"Enough," I heard my mother's strong voice appear and they got off each other.

"Shield, go to your hotel room get ready for our house show in the next town we'll meet you there," Mom told them sternly.

All three of them left, leaving me Mom , Wade and Dad standing beside the gorilla position.

"All of you my Office Now," Grandpa came by and said, then we followed him to his office.

I sat beside Wade in a chair and Mom and Dad stood behind us..

"You four need to f ix your shit, Steph and Hunter, not allowing your daughter to date who she wants to, to find out who she is and who she like's," Grandpa told them.

"Emerson. Seth is just a storyline, bot telling your boyfriend about it was wrong." Grandpa told me.

"Wade attacking a man in a hotel room because you saw him kiss a girlw ho he thought was single because you two kept it a secret was wrong," grandpa told us.

"So NOW You will all kiss and make up, be happy this is ironically a happy workplace, you will be happy , you will do as I say and you will stop the petty fighting," He finished his rant.

"Leave," he brushed us off.

I got up and left to my locker room.

"I'm sorry," I heard the thick deep accent folow behind me.

"So am I,"I hugged him tight.

"No more behind anybody's backs about anything, no more kissing other men for a story line without telling me," He kissed me.

"Agreed," I pecked him lips.

"No More punching innocent people," I remarked.

"Of course not," He wrapped his arms around my waist.

The week went by quickly I was on Smack down tonight.

I was wearing leather pants, a long sleeve black shirt and biker boots.

It was half way into Smack Down, Vickie and AJ were fighting and Brad maddox wasn't doing anything for AJ.

Dean, Seth and Roman went out and attacked Brad, as Vickie ran up the ramp but I came out before she could head backstage, Evil written on my face. I strated attacking her and threw her back stage.

Dean, Roman and Seth walked over to where I stood at the top of the ramp.

Seth pecked my lips and we walked backstage all three of us.

**REVIEW**

**Seth/Emerson? Wade/Emerson?**


	6. ITS TIME

**I do NOT own anything. I do NOT suggest any of this reflects real life. This is purely fanfiction for yours and mine entertainment. Please read and review.**

**You can check out outfits on my Polyvore:**

**Username: MariahHappyPants**

**Collection: Time to Play the game**

**Summary: Emerson Helmsley is the new diva in town, here to turn around the diva's devision. With a little Ballet. And a little romance.**

Dean, Seth and Roman went out and attacked Brad, as Vickie ran up the ramp but I came out before she could head backstage, Evil written on my face. I strated attacking her and threw her back stage.

Dean, Roman and Seth walked over to where I stood at the top of the ramp.

Seth pecked my lips and we walked backstage all three of us.

"Good Job out there hunny," Wade captured me in his arms as I got backstage.

"Thanks baby," I kissed him until his music hit and we ran out of air. "Don't lead him on," I heard Roman come up behind me as I walked to my locker room.

"Who?" I stoped and looked at him.

"Seth, this is a story line. But... He has real feelings for you, make sure you're clear on what you want, Wade is yours and has been yours but Seth. Seth has thought he had a chance with you since he laid eye's on you, and now he finds out he doesn't and he has to make out with you on TV, it's not easy for him," He gave his speech to me running his hands through his long wet hair.

"Look I know where my feelings stand," My eye's were level with him.

"Do you?" He asked after a moment, he turned on his heel and left.

Now I'm confused.

I walked to Phil's bus knowing he wasn't going to be on for another hour. I took my make up off, and took my extensions out. I put on a tank top and shirt shorts and curled up into a bunk bed.

"I thought you made up with everyone why are you here?" I looked up to see Punk standing over me a confused look on his face.

"Because now I'm confused," I threw a pillow over my face and curled up into the fetal position.

"What did you do now?" He layed down across from me, we were face to face, he took the pillow off my head.

"Everyone is telling me I have feelings for Seth, but my Heart is with Wade," I told him I felt a tear fall down my face.

"Don't cry, maybe you should take a break," He wiped my face.

"I can't hurt anymore people," I let him wrap his arms around me as I buried my face in his chest.

"You'll always have me," He promised rubbing my back.

I woke up the next morning in Phil's big comfy bed in the back fo the bus, Amy and Phil on either side of me. Someone must of moved me in my sleep.

"You have bony elbow's," Punk grumbled.

"And Bony Bum that I'm uncomfortably spooning," Amy noted, I then noticed that Her and Phil were holding hands on my hip.

"I feel like a child that craweld into her parents bedroom," I told them.

"You're like our child," Punk noted.

"Agreed," I felt Amy nod on my back.

BEEP BEEP

'Why am I in here anyway?" I asked.

"You are a child that craweld into her parents bedroom in the middle of the night," Amy yawned.

"Oh..." I was slightly embarassed.

"You sleep walk really noisly by the way, You also drool," Punk told me.

"Up Time to get up, bus driver has driven all day! We are in the next city, we have media, up up," Kofi opened the door and immediatley stoped talking.

"That's an awkward three way," He said.

"Come join us," I motioned towards the bed with my arm.

"No," Amy groaned and Kofi jumped in the bed and Punk fell out.

"Three little monkeys laying on the bed, one fell off and bumped his mother fucking head," I heard Punk groan un happily.

"Radio Radio Radio!" I walked into a radio station with Punk, we had an interview today and they had requested two superstars and we are who my Grandpa sent.

**We need to talk- Mom**

**Where's Rory and Murphy? - Em**

**With Kaitlyn and Dolph playing in the ring at the arena- Mom**

**I'll be at the bus in 20 minutes- Em**

I walked to their toor bus, I was going to be there in five minutes.

**Diner tonight wear something nice - Wade**

**A dress of nice as in heels and sexy leather? ; ) -Em**

**Dress -.- - Wade**

**Love you pick me up at Phil's bus - Em**

"Here," I opened Dad's bus door.

"You weren't a mistake, well you were but you were a happy one," Mom said right away.

"I love you," She continued.

"I love you too, I want you to be happy for me, I hid this from you because I knew it wouldn't end well and I just-" She cut me off.

"You couldn't keep yourself from him," I saw a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah," I mumbled like she read my mind.

"I know how that feels, it's fun to fool around, keep a secret but what happens when thing's get serious Emerson they get serious fast," She warned me.

"Four months goes by fast, I've never had so many people question my thoughts and feelings," I told her quietly.

"Four Months does go by fast, They go to six, then they go to a baby and a marriage and more baby's and a weird ass career," Mom laughed at the last part.

"It's not slow but I feel it in my gut Mom, you've seen the guy's in my life he's not like other guy's," I told her.

"I think that if this is what you want, then go for it but if it's not then don't," She told me sincerely. I went over to her and hugged her tight.

"It's what I want,"I mumbled into her shoulder.

We continued talking for about an hour when I realised I had to go get ready for my diner soon.

"Stunner," Amy said as I walked out of the bathroom in a Black and Gold sequin dress.

"Thanks," I smiled, my hair was normal length tonight and very light make up.

"I don't even recognize you," Phil teased me.

"Whore make up in the ring not out," I winked slipping on my gold colored heels.

"Stripper heels though, those are allowed," He teased me and i playfully smacked him.

"Shh," I laughed.

I saw Wade waiting outside in a car.

"If he doesn't come in you're not going out," Phil told me.

"DO NOT do to me what you did chalene," I warned him.

"hey," He shrugged standing infront of the door, I glared at him and he smirked at me.

KNOCK KNOCK

"There," I had a sly smile on my face and Punk opened the door for Wade.

We sat in his hotel room, I got dressed up for nothing... well not for nothing he had set up his own dining table and we were eating an amazing meal.

"Emerson.. It's only been four month's but I Love you and I have very strong feelings for you," He told m taking my hand.

Oh.

He got down on one knee.

My.

"Emerson," He took my hand.

God.

"Marry me?" he showed me a pearl engagement ring, it was beautiful surrounded with diamonds, it was on a silver band, it shown in the light.

Yes.

YES.

I should probably say that outloud.

"Yes," I nodded my head quickly and he sliped it on my finger. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around.

We sat back down and I couldn't stop smiling.

I woke up the next morning entangled in Wade's arms. Nothing could ruin this moment.

RING RING RING

My Phone was going off. Dammit.

"Just ignore it," I felt his arm tighten on my waist.

"I'll just see who it is," His arm loosened and I grabbed my phone.

Dad.

"Hello," I asnwered.

"Be ready in half an hour for TV, I'll pick you up at Phil's bus," Dad said to me.

"Where am I going? Pick me up at the hotel," I said into the phone.

"We're doing a shield interview," He hung up.

"Dammit," I put m y phone down and got up.

"I don't want you to go," Wade touched my arm.

"I don't want to go," I smiled with sympathy for the both of us and I looked down at my ring.

"Take it off if you're doing a shield interview," He told me.

"I don't wanna," I said and walked over to put a costume on, Black pants that went to my belly button and a Bandeau type of shirt, it had straps and stuff.

(Outfit is on my Polyvore account : mariahhappypants in the collection Time to play the game)

It was very hot outside so I didn't mind, I fixed my hair and make up as the usual dark with extensions.

I put some Heels on and kissed Wade goodbye.

"What made you stay at a hotel room?" Dad asked me as I got in the limo.

"Needed a change," I told him, I looked down at my bare fnger I had let Wade keep it safe for today.

We drove in silence pickin up Seth, Dean and Roman all in their suits.

"I need you two to Kayfabe this," Dad looked pointedly at me and Seth, I nodded.

"There will probably be fans outside the arena no matter how hard we try, we're cutting a promo and an interview segment, so behave," He said.

Seth took my hand when we left the limo , Dean and Roman walked infront of us.

There was Fans that wanted to talk but we passed them.. kayfabe.

"Matt's Interviewing you," Dad said when we got inside and I let go of Seth's hand.

We waited for producers to set everything up for us there was a couch we were all sitting on it was very tiny, there was room for us four... barely.

It sat Roman , Me, Seth and Dean.

For the interview Dean did Most of the talking while I sat there holding Seth's hand and looking pissed off.

After Dean was done talking we sat in silence for a second and then the next question came.

"So I see a new addition to the shield whats that about?" Matt asked.

"Does Nobody see why I'm here?" I demanded.

"She's here because of-" I cut Seth off.

"I can talk for myself," I informed him sticking to script.

"Does nobody else see the injustice in the girls division? One Match a night? MAYBE," I groweld at Matt.

"And we're coming close to a now relationship rule in the business," I added.

"I knew it was time that I get involved," I finshed leaning back in the couch.

We finished the interview and headed to the promo.

We were just finishing up and I noticed Wade wasnt far from us.

"Hi," I skipped up to him smiling.

"Don't get crazy," He told me winking.

"I'm not crazy." April walked by eyeing us.

"Here," Wade handed me my ring and I put it back where it belonged.

"No fucking way," Dolph came over to us.

"Shhh," I smacked him on the chest.

"But you and then and you and -" I put my hand over his mouth.

"If you keep talking, You wont be wrestling for a while," I warned him.

"Kaity there's Em!" I heard Murphy's small voice approach us.

"Did Mum put you on full time babysitting duty didn't you guys have them yesterday?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Enh, we like them and your parent's are busy," Dolph shrugged.

Kaitlyn let Aurora off her back but kept Murphy's hand in hers.

"We were in the ring again and Dolph twirled me around," Murphy said happily. Rory wasn't talking she was kinda smiling tho.

"Then what?" I bent down to her level smiling.

"We watched Dolph and This really big guy wrestle," Murphy told me.

I raised an eye brow at Dolph.

"Show," He said.

"He's tall," Murphy said looking up.

"I know," I told her.

"Oh Kaitlyn guess what," Dolph nudged her.

"I Will tell her," I emphasized the I.

He pouted and Kaitlyn looked confused, and Wade was chuckling.

We decided to go to catering and get the girls something to eat.

All six of us sat at a table eating chicken and salad and such.

"Hey," Dad came over to us, my left hand went under the table so fast im suprised shit didn't fall off the table.

"Hi," We all said unusion.

"There's my favourite girls, have you been with Kait and Dolph?" He asked Aurora and Murphy.

"Yes," Murphy shook her head.

"Okay well Em can you bring the girls to the bus when you're done eating we're gunna leave for the next town early, try and spend time with them," Dad told me. Oh but when I was their age it was match after Match and I loved my nanny more then anything.

"Okay," I said and he left.

"Don't be rude," Kaitlyn said and Wade face palmed.

"Don't be rude?" I scoffed.

"Okay we'll pretend that I got extra time with Mom and Dad like Murph and Rory get. Oh but my Parents werent close to reitrement when they had me!" I exclaimed.

Aurora started crying.

Kaitlyn took her hand and Picked up Murphy.

"Don't act like you're their sister!" I stood up.

"No I'm not but you need to learn how to deal with your shit," Kaitlyn glared and brought the girls along.

it was tuesday we were in Dolph's home town, Kaitln knew about my engagement now just two people knew.

"You wanna come visit the family with me?" Dolph asked me as we got into the city in the rental car.

"Sure," I shrugged yawning, I had just woken up from a nap we just drove about six hours.

We pulled up to a tiny house about half an hour later.

"I look like a bum is that okay?" I asked looking down at my outfit it was Wade's sweater and skinny jeans.

"You look fine," Kailtyn re assured me.

We got out of the truck and immediatley a toddler came running at Dolph.

"Dowph!" He ran into his arms. It was so cute, they looked alike except the little boy had brown hair and dark eyes but their face structure was similar.

"Hey Bro," A woman (i don't know is he actually has a sister but for the purpose of this story he does) Came behind the little boy.

"Hey Little Sister," He hugged her while holding the little boy.

"Kaity!" The woman ran up to Kaitlyn and hugged her tight.

"June bug!" Kaitlyn hugged her back, they both looked so happy.

"Hi! I'm June!" The Woman hugged me.

"I'm Emerson," I told her politley.

"Jake," The little boy waddled over to me.

"Hello Jake," I shook his tiny hand.

'Come in Come in," June said to all of us, her home was very small, like three hotel rooms put together. It was beautiful though I gave her that.

"She's a single mother," Kaitlyn whispered in my ear.

My heart sunk a little.

"So I've been watching you on TV big brother," June told him we all sat on the to couches, I sat beside Kait and Dolph sat beside his sister with his nephew.

"Me too," Jake said excitedly.

"You like what you see?" He felxed cockily.

"Really?" Kaitlyn and June asked at the same time, making me and Dolph laugh, we all rolled our eyes at him.

We spent the next few hours at June's house talking and getting to know her, well myself anyway Dolph knew his sister and Kailtyn knew her practically sister in law.

RING RING RING

"Excuse me," I moved from where I was sitting and left to the hallway to answer my call from Wade.

**I'm so so sorry about a late update... Life has thrown a few crazy things my way... I even wrote a fanfic about it... gah so much more**

**I hope u like it**

**review**


End file.
